The present invention regards a device for securing golf clubs, preferably in golf bags.
The theft of golf clubs from golf bags has become a serious problem. Both single clubs and entire bags and their contents get stolen, especially when the bags are left unattended outside the club house. As a result, recent years have seen the development of several devices that wholly or in part prevent the theft of golf clubs from golf bags, and also entire golf bags.
SE 462 582 describes a device for locking golf clubs in a golf bag, comprising a plate having slits matched to the golf club shafts. A bow closure is adapted for closing the open end of the slit, thereby preventing the removal of the golf clubs from the bag.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,753 there is known a locking device comprising two plates on top of each other having elongated cutouts. The cutouts are wide enough for the shaft of the golf club to be put through the cutouts. The plates may then be displaced relative to each other and locked in a position in which the golf club can not be pulled out again.
Common to all these solutions is the fact that they are relatively complicated and involve a large number of mechanical components, they weight quite a lot, remain part of the golf bag, and have so far not been a success in the market due to said facts.